I'M NOT SOME STUPID KID!
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sharona is angry with Monk for the way he spoke to her.  Can he understand why and apologize before their friendship is distroyed


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk. This story was inspired by one of my fav writers on this site

* * *

><p>"Sharona," Monk said, "We need to talk. Can we go outside and talk?"<p>

"Fine," she growled.

They walked outside.

"So why have you been so… pissed off lately"

Sharona laughed.

"You've **got **to be joking. WHY have I been so pissed off? Did you seriously ask that question?"

"Well yeah," he said, "I want to know. I don't really understand"

"Oh you don't understand," Sharona said, "Gee somehow that doesn't surprise me"

"Sharona come on. I need to know what's going on. You're my friend and I care about you"

"THINK BACK TO THE OTHER DAY," Sharona said, "I'm sure the answer will come to you"

Monk had a houseful of people for Christmas and an incident ensued.

((This part was not written by me but by a talented friend of mine… in the story that inspired it. His name is Bob Write and he is more talented than many professional writers in my opinion)

_"I don't…that makes no sense whatsoever. Of course I appreciated you," Adrian said. He forced himself to sound authoritarian. "And I really don't like your tone of voice, young lady."_

_"Well you could have fooled me," Sharona growled, "After all, you're always right and I'm always wrong!"_

_"I never said that!"_

_"You just as much said it with every gesture you made!"_

_"I don't talk without speaking, if that's what you're getting at."_

_"Once again, you're blissfully and completely out of it, Adrian! Not to mention you still have no concern for my feelings!"_

_"OK, that's it, you're, you're grounded missy," Adrian said with poorly forced anger, "No, no TV, no computer, no nothing until Christmas. Now come on out of there and go to your sector. You're grounded."_

"I don't get why you're upset about not being able to use the TV or the computer or the phone. First of all those things have germs all over them… EW and second it's not like you've been listening anyway."

"ADRIAN IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT," Sharona yelled, "It's about the fact that I have been going through a lot lately and you're treating me like I'm some stupid kid that's underfoot. I'm supposed to be your friend-"

"You are my friend"

"But you don't act like it," Sharona said, "You shrug my feelings off like they don't matter. You don't even care about what I went through and you're consistently comparing me to Natalie in an unfavorable way."

"Sharona it's not like that," Monk said, "This is very hard for me"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ADRIAN," Sharona yelled, "WHAT IS HARD FOR YOU"

"Trudy died two weeks before Christmas," Monk said, "I become the Grinch at Christmas"

"That's understandable but that's not reason to talk down to me like that."

"Well I didn't know what else to do," Monk said

"And that is really sad," Sharona told him

"What would you have done," Monk asked

"I would have **asked the other person why they're upset **and calmly discussed the situation with that person and LET THEM KNOW I CARE ABOUT THEM. I would **not **have talked to them the way you talked to me"

"Look… I take back what I said not that you listened in the first place"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE MORE SENSITIVE? ARE YOU AWARE THAT I'M A FULLY GROWN WOMAN? ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE SOME STUPID KID? YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO TALK TO KIDS LIKE THAT"

"If I recall correctly **and I do** you had your moment too," Monk said

"Yes I did," Sharona replied, "But I didn't act as if I was right and I apologized sincerely when I realized I was wrong"

"But I didn't think I was wrong," Monk said, "Not only were you being moody but you weren't using the bathroom at the time allotted to you"

"Adrian you **cannot **put your bodily functions on a schedule," Sharona said.

"No but I wish you could," Monk said, "Look Sharona I'm sorry. I thought I was right and I obviously wasn't. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"That's all I needed to hear," Sharona said


End file.
